familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Help:Marriage
Familypedia has many templates and properties related to marriage. They are generally invisible to the average user, with the forms doing most of the work so that you merely fill labeled boxes ("fields") with data. Details for two or as many as thirty The "Advanced" version of Form:Person accepts data for up to thirty weddings or other unions for one individual. The simple version accepts data for two. For second and subsequent, you need to click "Show" in the "Additional information" box near the bottom. Each set of data for a wedding can include six different facts about the place (e.g. street, locality, county), full details of the date, and notes (e.g. names of witnesses) and sources. Links to the children of each union are created by a separate template distinguishing the groups that came from each union by numbers corresponding to the order in which the "Spouse/Partner(s)" are listed near the top of the form. The children of a woman generally don't need details retyped if they are (or soon will be) on her partner's page. If there were multiple marriages, you may need to do the woman's separately. Need more? If you need more than two, either use the advanced form or add blocks of code manually. If more than thirty, do the latter. (Yes, we have a few already that have more than a dozen unions! One at least had over forty.) Code can be copied, using ordinary edit rather than "Edit with form", from the previous wedding details with data changed. Unknown partner? If the individual had a child but the partner's name is not known or needs to remain unpublished, the "Spouse/Partner(s)" box should leave a blank or nothing for that partner, separated from other partners by a plus sign. Example For example, if a woman had an ex-nuptial child to an unknown partner then married John Doe (1910-1970), the spouse/partner box would contain "+John Doe (1910-1970)", with optional spaces before and after the plus sign to improve clarity, and her wedding to John would be the second wedding in the coding (and their children would be "children-g2=" in their section of coding - "g2" meaning "group 2"). Some automatic help A benefit of our forms system is that wedding details are automatically filled in if you create a new person page from clicking on a spouse link in the infobox shown in a preview of the article. (If you create the page from a child's page infobox preview, you get other details, not the wedding details.) "True" One little quirk that affected the wiki in the mid-2012 software update was the question of whether a person was actually married to the first listed partner. Earlier the form had asked for "Yes" or "No". The only valid answers are now "true" and "false" (or a blank, which is taken to mean "false"). Whenever you are editing an old page, and you know the person was married, check the first wedding data, where there is a "true/false" option near the top. If it is blank or "false", fix it. It shouldn't need fixing again. category:SMW help Category:Forms help *Help *